


Lions in the Snake Pit

by londonmichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmichelle/pseuds/londonmichelle
Summary: The Slytherins are planning a party, and Neville was invited by his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Ron and Draco are both distraught, and Neville tells his friends he's decided not to go, but Harry knows something isn't quite right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N:Humungo thanks go out to beckers2011, my beautiful editor. She needs to hear that she is loved, and that it's okay to need an escape. I love you darling, and don't you forget it, you silly little Hufflepuff!

A/N2:Reviews and ConCrit make my day. *hint*

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters or locations. They are the brilliant creation of Jo Rowling. Bow down, ye mere mortals!

Lions in the Snake Pit

It all started on a crisp, breezy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the 6th year Slytherins were planning a party...

 

“I’m just saying Draco! He is rather fit. And since your, eh...sexuality is one the unspoken truths of the Slytherin dungeons, no one would be at all shocked if you were to take notice of the Golden Boy.” Pansy Parkinson giggled, smirking at her friend. Draco had come out to her over the summer, and she often teased him, but he knew that she was completely supportive of him in every aspect of his life. Right now he was adamantly denying that Harry Potter was a gorgeous specimen but, just as Pansy hoped, his façade was slowly cracking...

“Well, I suppose all that Quidditch would help tone his body under those robes....AH! Damnit Parkinson, how do you do that?!” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and blushed before sighing and fixing the dark haired Slytherin with his patented Malfoy Death Glare.

Pansy just laughed, nudging Draco’s knee with her own. “Natural skill and a great teacher. Now Come on Dray, we’ve gotta get to the Room of Requirement for this meeting. Apparently Blaise has a guest to tell us about.” Draco scowled at her use of the nickname, but followed her out of the dungeons and upstairs to where the rest of the unofficial planning committee was waiting. 

 

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry Potter walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room just in time to hear two of his best friends in a rather heated discussion.

“NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! You did _what_!? I can’t believe you would do this to us!” Ron Weasley bellowed, fixing a heated glare on his friend. Harry was livid with Ron for berating Neville so fiercely, but waited to hear Neville’s reply before taking action.

“Ron, it’s just a party! I figured I could use some loosening up since I’ve been so tense from last year! I thought...hoped...that this would be okay with you guys!” Neville Longbottom was hurt by the redhead’s reaction, and tried to steady himself for the next round of shouting that was sure to come.

“HOW DARE-hey, get off!” Harry had grabbed Ron’s arm and twisted him round to face furious green eyes. “Ron, you will _not_ yell at Neville for trying to make this year better than last for himself. You can be in a strop all you want, but don’t take it out on us! Now, Neville, tell me exactly what is going on.” Harry sat down next to a grumbling Ron and smiled encouragingly at his friend.

“Well, erm, Blaise invited me to, well...it’saslytherinparty...and I thought it would be fun...so I told Blaise and Pansy I’d be there.” 

“Wait. Neville, did you just say it’s a _Slytherin_ party?” Harry glanced at Ron, finally understanding his outburst. Harry knew how the redhead felt about Slytherins. It had taken Ron almost a week to calm down when Neville had first revealed his crush on Blaise. He looked at Neville incredulously, waiting for the other brown haired boy to respond.

“Well, yes, but Blaise and I decided it was time for us to stop sneaking around and, ya know, tell everyone about our relationship...and the houses have been getting on alright lately--wait, you’re not angry?” Now it was Neville’s turn to be curious.

“Of course not! I’m happy for you and Blaise, and I think a party would be good for you. It’s just...I’ve heard some stories about the things that go on down in those dungeons...” Harry looked at Neville worriedly, and Neville sighed dejectedly.

“You know what...I don’t think I’ll go after all. Harry’s right, those parties are a bit wild, and McGonagall will turn me into a tapestry if I don’t finish that Transfiguration essay. I’ll tell Blaise later, but for now let’s go to lunch, alright?” Harry was about to agree when he caught the gleam in Neville’s eyes. Something was up. So instead of replying he just nodded, already forming a plan for this evening...

 

Room of Requirement

“Blaise Zabini, I swear on my ten inch hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, that if he does _anything remotely Gryffindor_ , I will hex you both into the next centennial.” Draco was in a quiet fury. Everyone in the Room of Requirement flinched back from the obvious fury in the blonde’s grey eyes, now glazed silver with rage. Theodore Nott was the first to speak up.

“Calm down Draco! At least Blaise only invited one person instead of all the Gryffindorks! I mean Neville’s alright, and so are some of the others, but all at once they get a bit overwhelming...” Theo shuddered as he envisioned being trapped in a room with Neville and all his friends.

Millicent Bulstrode nodded, smiling gently at Draco. “I think it’s good for the houses to mix, but this is essentially a Slytherin only party. I’m fine with Neville coming as long as he is comfortable around so many snakes!” Everyone laughed, and even Draco himself was forced to contribute a small smile.

“Fine. But like I said...” He trailed off menacingly, letting the idea sink in before continuing. “Alright, let’s get down to business. We all know how Blaise is coming with the guest list.” Draco paused to send an amused glare at the Italian boy. “Parkinson, how’s the food coming along?”

“Great, I spoke to Dopey, or Knobby, or whatever the hell that little house elf’s name is, and gave him the menu we wrote up last week, and he knows that teachers are not to be alerted of our plans.” Pansy grinned proudly, and Draco smiled widely in return.

“Excellent. Millicent? Decorations?”

“I got the charms from Teen Witch Weekly, and Vince and Greg have agreed to help keep people out of the common room tonight while Theo and I redecorate.”

The meeting moved on in much the same manner for fifteen more minutes, and then the Slytherins made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

 

~~!End Chapter One!~~


End file.
